1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine having an answering function which has a control mode in which voice transmission/reception can be switched to image data transmission/reception and vice versa and another control mode in which from-a-calling-party voice message recording can be switched to image data transmission/reception and vice versa.
2. Background Art
Generally, a facsimile machine of the above-mentioned type includes a facsimile module for facsimile communication (image data transmission/reception to/from a third party) and an attached telephone for telephone communication (voice transmission/reception to/from the third party). Further, the facsimile machine is equipped with a recording device for recording a voice message from a calling party.
The facsimile machine generally has two control modes: during one control mode, a telephone function can be switched to a facsimile function and vice versa (tel/fax mode), and during another control mode, a recording function can be switched to a facsimile function and vice versa (ans/fax mode). Specifically, if a calling party sends a signal through a telephone when the facsimile machine on the receiving side is in the tel/fax mode, telephone conversation is permitted. If a calling party sends a signal through a facsimile machine when the facsimile machine on the receiving side is in the tel/fax mode, facsimile communication is permitted (or image data transmission is allowed). On the other hand, if the facsimile machine on the receiving side is in the ans/fax mode and a third party (calling party) sends a signal through a telephone, an answering message is transmitted to the third party upon signal reception and a voice message from the third party is recorded on the receiving side. If the third party sends a signal through a facsimile machine, image data transmission is allowed between the facsimile machine on a calling side (third party side) and the facsimile machine on the receiving side.
The facsimile machine includes a set up key for changing the control mode, and an operator manipulates the set up key to change the tel/fax mode to the ans/fax mode and vice versa.
This type of facsimile machine has the following problem: since the setting up key must be pressed by an operator, the change of the control mode is impossible when the operator is out. Accordingly, if the operator goes out with the facsimile machine being set to the tel/fax mode, a message (voice) from a third party will not be recorded.